


Главный закон

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о любви. И о них самих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2836812

Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу ранние подъемы по утрам и навязчивые просьбы о помощи, пусть это и действительно важно. Я внезапно полюбил нежиться с тобой в постели, прижимаясь к тебе, впитывая в себя все больше и больше. И сколько бы ты ни ругал меня, я никогда не буду съедать завтрак полностью, мне достаточно чашки кофе, тепла твоего тела рядом и твоей улыбки, вот такой, как сейчас, — мечтательной и чуть рассеянной.

_Я так люблю смотреть на твою улыбку. Потрясающее зрелище! Она всегда лишает меня возможности думать без примеси фанатичного обожания. Наверное, так будет не всегда. Мы так мало времени бываем вместе. Я боюсь, что это будет не всегда. Ведь это значит, что я стану любить тебя меньше, правда? Или нет? Тебе смешно?_

Нет ничего смешнее того, как ты морщишь нос, когда тебе что-то не нравится или наоборот — тебя что-то смешит самого. Морщинки, аккуратные и мелкие-мелкие, бегут по твоему носу, собираются в носогубных складках, добегают до уголков глаз. Ты улыбаешься красивее всех на свете. Готов поспорить с кем угодно. Даже с тобой, хотя знаю, что это будет бесполезно. Ты невыносимо упрям, как и я сам. И это всегда радует меня. Иначе нам давно стало бы скучно, не будь мы похожи хоть в чем-то столь значимом. И тебе, и мне стало бы скучно. Даже удивительно, что я это говорю.

_Я удивляюсь сам себе. Ночами часто не могу заснуть — слушаю твое дыхание, оберегаю от беды. Боже, какая беда может приключиться с тобой во сне? Подавишься едкими комментариями? Но я лежу, не двигаясь, стараюсь дышать невесомо, чтобы не разбудить тебя. И любуюсь. Любуюсь, охраняя. Я готов отдать жизнь за твои спокойные, полные тихих добрых снов ночи. Как я люблю смотреть на тебя в это время. Как дрожит все внутри, когда начинаю считать все дни и ночи, в которые я мог тебя потерять. Так мне становится страшно!_

Иногда мне страшно, веришь? Я просто смотрю на тебя. И мне становится страшно. Ужас цепкими щупальцами обхватывает меня, сдавливает, дышать становится почти невозможно. Мне кажется, что на миг я даже могу потерять сознание от этого всепоглащающего ужаса. Я боюсь этих приступов. А еще больше боюсь того, что их вызывает: мне кажется, что скоро ты от меня устанешь. Поймешь, какой я на самом деле. И уйдешь, как это было раньше со всеми остальными. Нет, ты один, всегда был один среди всех. Но другие люди пытались. И не выдерживали. Как это получилось у тебя?

_Как у тебя получается так легко приводить меня в бешенство и молниеносно успокаивать? Одним словом ты лечишь мою усталость и мое неверие. Глядя в твои глаза, я вижу благородство и честь. Поэтому я знаю, ты всегда будешь со мной откровенен, открыт настолько, насколько я буду того заслуживать. И я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты во мне не разочаровался. Чтобы так и верил в меня дальше, даже спустя долгие совместные годы._

Мне не верится, что ты на самом деле не знаешь, как ты красив. Как ты силен в своей истинно мужской притягательности. И меня даже смешит иногда то, как ты смущаешься под моим долгим взглядом. Ты краснеешь, по твоим щекам разливаются неравномерные красные пятна. Но и они красивы, потому что красив ты, весь, целиком. Ты лучший человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал за всю свою жизнь. А ты почему-то не хочешь верить в это и просишь меня замолчать каждый раз, когда разговор бывает разбавлен этой темой. Ты так не любишь повышенное внимание к своей персоне. И ненавидишь внимание ко мне, хотя сам делаешь нам с тобой потрясающую рекламу.

_Я ненавижу, когда на тебя смотрят, когда пытаются дотронуться до тебя. Мне хочется рычать и бросаться на защиту, как волчица кидается на защиту своего детеныша. Мне хочется спрятать тебя ото всех, забрать тебя из этого несовершенного, до ужаса обидного мира. Если бы у меня бы хоть один шанс, я бы им воспользовался. И ты был бы только моим. Я не ревную тебя, нет, просто ты жизненно мне необходим._

Ты каждый раз возмущаешься, когда я начинаю тебя ревновать. Хотя сам делаешь это с завидной регулярностью и совершено не обращаешь внимание на мое недовольство этим фактом. И я не знаю, как объяснить тебе, что ты составляешь часть меня самого. Я знаю, это звучит так дешево, словно списано из самого простенького дамского романа, что читают женщины с колясками в парке. Но ты пророс в меня. И если тебя у меня забрать, я могу рассыпаться на куски. Я соберусь, конечно, но буду ли целым? Я прошу, не будем проверять это на практике. Ты нужен мне, а я нужен тебе. Вот и главный закон нашей жизни. Мы любим друг друга. 

_Мы — вместе. И мы любим друг друга. Какое еще нам с тобой нужно оправдание для ежедневного пробуждения рядом? Ты сейчас так смешно морщишь нос, опять чем-то недоволен. Наверное, тем, как я слишком сентиментально смотрю на тебя. Изо дня в день ты остаешься рядом со мной. И мне не нужно никакое другое доказательство правильности моего выбора. Нашего с тобой выбора._


	2. II

_Я до сих пор не верю. Я не верю, что ты мог так со мной поступить. Уйти и не вернуться. Навсегда. На бесконечное число дней и ночей, которые мне теперь предстоит переживать одному. В холодной пустой квартире, на мятых от кошмаров простынях, в чужой безжизненной реальности, где без тебя нет ни красок, ни звуков, ни воздуха._

Здесь так много звуков и красок. Я не успел привезти тебя в этот дом... Ты даже не представляешь, как я боюсь за тебя! Ты не можешь даже предположить, как я скучаю... Никогда не думал, что способен на такое. Ты запечатан во мне, я чувствую тебя всегда, ты каждую секунду со мной. И — не со мной одновременно. Он говорит, что ты уже давно в безопасности, а мне все еще хочется вцепиться этому психу в глотку, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.

_Неужели ты думал, что мне будет хорошо, если ты спасешь меня таким способом? Господи, какой ты идиот! Я горю. Вновь и вновь. Каждый день этого чертового, жестокого существования я горю. Плавлюсь под градом собственных мыслей, неисполненных обещаний, недосказанных слов... Как мне исправить столь многое, если тебя нет рядом? Я задыхаюсь без тебя, ты должен это знать. И вернуться ко мне ты тоже должен._

Как же я хочу вернуться! Ты даже представить себе не можешь! Бесконечные перелеты, переезды, пароли, секретные имена, явки… Как осточертели мне все задания, что он шлет мне постоянно. Лицемерие, ложь, фальшивые истории, страх и боль — все сплетается в огромный клубок, без которого я не смогу вернуться домой. Но я понимаю, что пока не разберусь со всем этим, ты будешь в опасности. Главное — ты. Все остальное уже давно не имеет особого значения.

_Ты всегда сам решал, что для тебя имеет вес и значение. Выбор дел каждый раз был хаотичным, но чертовски верным. Ты всегда знал, где нужен больше всего. Я удивлялся, я терял дар речи, я старался не думать о тебе как о гении, чтобы было проще жить с тобой в одном доме. Но теперь все в прошлом, и мне так жаль, что я мало говорил тебе, как ты был потрясающе хорош в боевом запале, в строгой честности и порядочности, в нежелании принимать случавшиеся неприятности близко к сердцу. Я очень жалею о том, что не сказал тебе того, о чем мне хотелось говорить бесконечно._

Я жалею, что не доверил тебе эту тайну, но так было лучше для тебя. Я верю, ты сможешь простить и понять меня, несмотря на обиду и потерянное время. Я понимаю, что отнимаю эти дни и ночи у нас, собственноручно уничтожаю твое доверие. Но твоя и их жизни стоят слишком дорого. Я готов заплатить за них и более высокую цену, если потребуется. Я не скажу об этом, но единственное, что может помешать мне — отсутствие тебя. Если я потеряю тебя, если буду знать, что тебя нет, то смысла двигаться дальше и продолжать бороться не останется. И я понимаю, что наш план причиняет тебе невыносимую боль. Но ты должен будешь понять меня, хотя бы попытаться сделать это.

_Я пытаюсь понять тебя, правда пытаюсь. Иногда я даже нахожу смысл в твоем поступке, начинаю просчитывать вероятности другого исхода, но понимаю, что выгляжу идиотом. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты был рядом и все так же пил со мной кофе по утрам, а вечерами устало улыбался мне, обнимая в холодном с мороза пальто; чтобы я мог позвонить тебе в любое время, просто услышать твой недовольный голос и успокоиться, понимая, что все мои волнения беспочвенны; чтобы я просто знал, что не один в этом мире и ты есть у меня, а ты знал, что я есть у тебя._

Я бы не хотел возвращать все назад, даже если бы мне пообещали, что этого кошмара никогда не случится. Потери всегда четко очерчивают круг жизненной необходимости. В этой цепи, соединяющейся в кольцо, мало звеньев, но ты — самое важное из них. И это могло стать понятным лишь с нашим расставанием. Нам нужно было узнать то, как мы зависимы друг от друга, чтобы была возможность двигаться дальше, не ломая себя, сохраняя нас обоих целыми.

_Ты должен знать одно: сколько бы времени ни прошло, я не изменю сам себе — ты останешься единственным. Кто смог оживить меня и взрастить новую жизнь во мне. Кто сам стал ею. А потому, мы обязательно встретимся вновь, пусть и в другом месте, в другое время — наши пути обязательно будут пересекаться снова и снова, пока мы не узнаем друг друга. И это — главный закон моей жизни без тебя._


End file.
